


Feels Like Flying

by ffairyy



Series: Angel Changkyun Adventures [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun tries to fly for the first time and Hoseok is hella in love, Fluff, It gets a little sappy (or a lot), Love Confessions, M/M, Minhyuk is nosy and snakey and super supportive, Romance, Wingfic, pure fluff, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy
Summary: “So you haven’t tried,” Minhyuk concluded.“How am I supposed to try?” Changkyun huffed. “Jump off a house and see what happens?”or 'the one where Changkyun tries flying for the first time and Hoseok is there to catch him'





	Feels Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** This contains lots of Fluff and the author doesn't want to be confronted with criticism about possible cheesiness or sappiness or bad wing descriptions. Thankyouverymuch.

_“I’ll take care of you. I’ll catch you if you fall.”_

It was usually Minhyuk who asked risky questions about Changkyun’s wings.  
  
Hoseok and the other boys tended to be more careful about the topic, but Minhyuk’s curiosity often got the best of him.  
It was on a Saturday morning when they sat around the breakfast table and Hoseok munched on a piece of toast while Changkyun stared holes into the air from behind his morning coffee; he was still more asleep than awake.  
  
“We need to go grocery shopping,” Kihyun sighed and didn’t get an answer. He was usually the only one who planned ahead- or tried to.  
  
Hyunwoo yawned with relish and Kihyun stared at them, but nobody looked back.  
  
“I’ve done them last time,” he continued,” I’m not doing them again.”  
  
Minhyuk groaned loudly and slumped down further in his chair, his hair dishevelled and his eyes still heavy- lidded from sleep.  
  
“Grocery shopping is the enemy,” Hyungwon groaned and Minhyuk nodded.  
  
Kihyun stood up and put his empty bowl in the dishwasher, making more noise than necessary. He had a talent to do the simplest things in the most passive aggressive way.  
  
“Can’t Changkyun fly there real quick?”  Minhyuk asked with a lopsided grin on his face. “You could just avoid traffic like that.”  
  
The boys looked at him for a moment. Even Hyungwon looked up from his phone, where he probably exchanged his daily morning texts with his new girlfriend, judging by the smug, lazy smile on his face.  
  
Hoseok looked over to Changkyun and saw that he rolled his eyes.  
  
“Have you ever seen me fly, Minhyuk?” Changkyun asked, taking a sip of his coffee and ignoring the way all of them looked at him curiously. Even Hoseok now.  
  
“No,” Minhyuk said. There was a spark in his eyes as if he was about to solve one of life’s biggest mysteries.

“Yeah, no,” Changkyun agreed. “That’s because I can’t fucking fly. I’ve told you!”  
  
Hoseok couldn’t help but chuckle a little. It was one of his favourite things to watch how Changkyun talked back to the older boys. Remembered how shy and careful he used to be around them and how things had done a 180° turn.  
  
“Well, have you ever really tried it?” Minhyuk asked back, his snarky tone matching Changkyun’s.

“It’s ridiculous,” Changkyun mumbled into his coffee. “I’m not an angel.”  
Changkyun shot Hoseok a quick glance and Hoseok felt his stomach tingling. He knew best that Changkyun was no angel.  
  
“You’re kind of an angel...” Minhyuk’s tone was careful now, as if he knew that he was walking on thin ice. But it didn’t stop him from pushing a little further.  
  
“I’m not even half an angel,” Changkyun sat up in defence, put his mug down on the table and sighed. “I’m born to a mother with wings but I’ve never seen her flying.”  
  
“But there’s some of you that can?” Hyunwoo asked.  
  
“I mean there’s legends... rumors... I don’t exactly have lots of friends like me, y’know?”  
  
That was the moment Hoseok wondered if he should say something. If he should change the topic or come to Changkyun’s defence.  
His wings were getting a little gloomy and flapped slowly and nervously and there was a pale blue mixing into the golden- orange shimmering colors.  
  
Changkyun didn’t talk about his kind often, says he can’t talk about people he doesn’t know, but it was obvious that he missed something.  
That it was unsatisfactory to know nothing about his heritage or the extent of his own abilities.  
  
Changkyun hadn’t really opened up to Hoseok when it came to his mother, his species or his wings. Mostly he tried to navigate life as an idol with them, tried to be as well-adjusted as possible and not to draw attention to himself. Sometimes he even acted like he forgot about them. Maybe he did now and then.

It was something he hid away even from the boys.  
Yes, the wings were visible to them if he let them be, but that didn’t mean he talked about them or let them be the center of attention in the dorm.  
  
Things became awkward whenever he accidentally knocked something over with them when they were visible. Another perk of keeping them invisible was that they weren’t touchable and couldn’t knock stuff over. But it was exhausting for Changkyun to keep them hidden like that.  
  
He became quiet and a little moody whenever he struggled to sit comfortably on the couch with his wings folded tightly on his back. Sometimes he ended up making them invisible and wasting energy at home, just so he didn’t have to deal with them.  
 It broke Hoseok’s heart and he had yet to find a non-cheesy way to tell Changkyun that his wings were one of the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, even when they were clumsy in everyday life.  
  
Sometimes he got embarrassed when his wings snapped open in a burst of emotion, be it excitement or anger or just surprise. He controlled them well, had them trained and adapted and shirts didn’t rip anymore when he made them become visible at home. He’d mastered the art of letting the mass of his wings be interrupted by fabric without complication.  
Hoseok had wondered about the flying thing many times, but never dared to address it.  
Minhyuk did.  
  
“So you haven’t tried,” he concluded.  
  
“How am I supposed to try?” Changkyun huffed. “Jump of a house and see what happens?”  
  
-  
  
It was late at night, around 3am on the same Saturday when Hoseok, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Changkyun stood in front of an old ruin of a brick house. Minhyuk had driven them there and hadn’t stopped talking about how perfect that place was during the whole ride.  
Changkyun mostly joined them to end their curious questions and because they didn’t have any other plans anyway, but Hoseok imagined seeing a little excitement in his eyes, too.  
  
 The golden aura around his shoulders swirled around and he couldn’t stop biting his bottom lip or fidgeting with the sleeves of his white oversized sweater, stealing glances at Hoseok from time to time, while Minhyuk walked towards the ruin.  
  
It was a fitting place indeed. The old house was left abandoned behind a wall of trees, hidden away from the road they’d come from. They had driven to the edge of the city, just to be safe.  
  
Minhyuk and Jooheon tested the broken down brick wall of the ruin by kicking against it and then they climbed onto it, making sure it wouldn’t just give in under their weight.  
  
“Don’t break your neck,” Hoseok called out, but Jooheon and Minhyuk were busy playing around the ruin like little kids.  
  
Hoseok sighed. It felt like back in elementary school when no climbable place had been safe from him, mixed with a little bit of high school when he first met up with other teenagers to sip at cheap beers and listen to loud music in abandoned places like this.  
  
“This is ridiculous,” Changkyun said next to him. “What are we? Twelve?”  
  
Hoseok chuckled and couldn’t hold back from rubbing a comforting hand up and down Changkyun’s back.  
His wings were still perfectly hidden.  
Then he pulled him a little closer by the waist and said, “Seems like it. Don’t do anything you don’t want to, Kyun.”  
  
“I know,” Changkyun hummed.  
  
“I’ll take care of you. I’ll catch you if you fall.”  
  
“I know,” he said again and then they joined the others at the ruin.  
  
  
Hoseok’s heart raced and his palms felt sweaty when he looked up to Changkyun who stood on the remains of the wall of bricks, barely six feet above ground.  
  
“This is stupid,” Jooheon announced. He nervously bopped up and down on his feet, scratched at his jaw, looked over to the trees in the direction of the street and then back up to Changkyun.  
  
His wings were fully there now and they shimmered in all kinds of colors, more vividly than usually, green and blue mixing with warmer colors. It would’ve been a breathtaking view, if Hoseok didn’t feel sick to his stomach.  
He had the urge to tell Changkyun he loved him, because maybe that’d protect him, but Jooheon and Minhyuk were right next to them, so he had to settle for smiling a warm smile up at Changkyun, who stared back down at him.  
  
Hoseok didn’t let anyone else take the part of Changkyun’s protector though. He was the one who stood right beneath the wall, ready to catch him in his arms.  
  
“Finally gym pays off,” he joked, but it barely fooled anyone. He was worried sick.  
  
“Okay,” Changkyun said. “I’ll just... jump?”  
  
“The goal is flying though,” Minhyuk reminded him and though there was a nervous undertone, he seemed confident. “Maybe start moving your wings before you jump?”  
  
“Oh, are you a fucking wing expert now?” Jooheon mocked.  
  
“No, but I’ve watched the most fantasy movies out of all of us.”  
  
“I’m jumping now!” Changkyun announced

  
Hoseok had both his feet flat on the ground, his stance wide and his arms open, his eyes fixed on Changkyun.  
  
He saw Changkyun closing his eyes and fear washed over him like a wave. This was ridiculous.  The things they risked.  
Just because Minhyuk couldn’t let go of his stupid curiosity. He was about to tell Changkyun to stop and come back down, when he saw his wings starting to swing impressively.  
They were way too small in comparison to his body, but he could see the strength behind every move.  
Then he jumped and everything happened so quickly.  
  
He could hear Changkyun letting out a loud shout and watched him jump, but he wasn’t in Hoseok’s arms as quickly as he’d expected.  
His wings flapped fast and strong and the resistance was enough to slow down the fall. Changkyun’s arms and legs tried to keep his balance, waving around and his wings made him stumble through the air, downwards.  
 Hoseok walked back, adjusting to the way Changkyun came towards him and then he crashed into his arms.  
His weight made them stumble back a little and Changkyun’s shoulder hit his head in the process, but he was safe.  
  
“I got you,” Hoseok breathed out next to Changkyun’s head, holding him closer, burying his arms in Changkyun’s white baggy sweatshirt, still stumbling back.  
Then his heel hit against something hard and Hoseok lost his balance and fell backwards, steadying them both with one arm, falling on his butt with a surprised noise and Changkyun’s weight pressing him down into the grass.  
  
“Fuck, sorry,” Changkyun cursed. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” he nodded. “Are you?”  
  
“That was fucking incredible!” Changkyun beamed at him and his voice was loud and vibrant and so close to Hoseok.  
His heart dropped a little and he finally felt like he could breathe again, one arm around Changkyun’s waist, the other still in the grass.  
When Changkyun sat up he grinned down to Hoseok with sparkling eyes, wings flapping and shining in loud colors, gold dripping all over them.  
“I need to try it again!”  
  
Hoseok carefully helped him stand up and his butt hurt and there was a stinging pain around his temple where Changkyun’s shoulder had hit him, but all he could feel was warmth taking over his body, trying to swallow him whole.  
  
He didn’t want to go through the nerve- wracking process all over again, but knowing that Changkyun’s wings could at least fight gravity a little bit calmed him down. Seeing a broad smile make Changkyun’s features look alive and soft and excited made it kind of impossible to deny him anything.  
He’d never thought it would make Changkyun this happy to connect with a part of himself like this, but if that’s how it was, he’d be okay with getting pushed to the ground and nearly knocked out a few more times.  
  
Minhyuk and Jooheon were already by their side and Minhyuk pestered Changkyun with excited questions while Jooheon kept on babbling about how amazing it looked and how cool it was to have an angel as his best friend.  
  
It became more coordinated with every time they tried it. Hoseok knew what he had to expect and didn’t fall over stupid rocks anymore. Didn’t stumble that much anymore.  
And maybe it was his imagination, but Changkyun stayed in the air a little longer with every time he tried it and even after only those first tries it slowly started to look more natural.  
  
He hadn’t seen him this enthusiastic in a long time and couldn’t take his eyes off him.  
Even when Jooheon took Hoseok’s place and he watched Changkyun crush into him instead, it just made his chest swell with something like pride. Maybe just fondness, really.  
  
Minhyuk and Hoseok sat on a big log next to the wall of trees and watched Changkyun climb up onto the brick walls again and again. Watched Jooheon and him acting silly and relaxing in their routine. Hoseok imagined hearing Jooheon saying something like “put one fist out like superman” and while he still couldn’t keep his eyes off them and while there still was something uneasy stirring in his stomach, it was alright.  
  
“Hyung,” Minhyuk hummed next to him, bopped his shoulder against Hoseok’s. “Wanna tell me what this is all about?”  
  
“This? This was your idea.” Hoseok looked at him for a short moment, before his attention naturally found its way back to the boys.  
  
“I’m not talking about the flying. I mean you and Changkyun.”  
  
Hoseok’s heart sped up and he clenched his fist where he held onto the log. There was a little lump in his throat now, not enough to make him speechless, but enough to make it hard to breathe.  
  
“What about us?”  
  
“You tell me. It’s obvious that you like him, but like... how...how far...?”  
  
Hoseok felt the heat shoot into his face, but he tried to remain calm. When he looked at Changkyun laughing and running and joking around with Jooheon, the last thing he wanted to do was bring him down. But none of the boys had ever asked this directly.  
 It was a very Minhyuk thing to do.  
  
“You wanna know if we’re a thing.”  
  
Minhyuk’s voice was gentle when he said, “You aren’t good at hiding it. I wanna know how serious it is.”  
  
Hoseok took a deep breath. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation, but he’d probably never be. He hadn’t talked about this with Changkyun yet. Talking about it would make it a real thing that’s happening in the real world, rather than a dream that Hoseok tried desperately not to wake up from.  
  
“I’m in love with him,” he said quietly. The only thing he really knew right now.  
  
When he looked at Minhyuk, his eyes swam in a mixture of sympathy and fondness.  
“And Changkyunnie?”  
  
“He told me he loves me the other day.”  
  
“But that’s awesome, Hyung. So you kissed him?”  
  
Hoseok swallowed. Remembered the night in the motel room where Changkyun had looked so gorgeous bouncing in his lap and how he’d cum and moaned his confession in his hazy after sex bliss. Hoseok still wasn’t quite sure if that confession counted, because to be fair, Changkyun had been quite far gone when he’d said it.  
  
“Yeah, we’ve been kissing and stuff.”

Minhyuk made a screeching sound in the back of his throat and squeezed Hoseok’s thigh like he was genuinely happy for him.  
  
“Your secret is safe with me,” he grinned. “If you need advice or something, I’m here.”  
  
“Advice from mister single forever?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow when he looked at Minhyuk.

“Who needs love when there’s friends like you,” he smiled sweetly and pushed at Hoseok’s shoulder, making him lose his balance and nearly fall off his side of the log.  
  
“Sorry,” Hoseok chuckled. “Thanks for being chill about it.”  
  
“I don’t see why I shouldn’t be,” Minhyuk shrugged his shoulder and watched Jooheon and Changkyun for a moment. “Hyungwon’s got a girlfriend. Hyunwoo’s been seeing people. As long as it doesn’t affect the group, I don’t mind.”  
  
“Yeah,” Hoseok nodded.  
  
His chest felt a little heavy when his mind tried to float into the future. When he imagined where this whole thing could possibly lead to.  
Because in Hoseok’s experience, relationships only last for so long and then things become unexciting, too difficult to handle or straight up unhealthy and he didn’t want to imagine losing whatever he had with Changkyun like that.  
  
But people always say ‘live in the moment’ and Hoseok’s really been trying to do that.

-

  
It was a week later when Hoseok and Changkyun were back at the ruin, again late at night, this time without the other boys.  
The air was fresh and Changkyun was giddy and excited to try the whole flying thing again.  
The little place with the abandoned ruin at the edge of the city wasn’t just good for flying practice though.  
Before Hoseok let Changkyun climb up the brick wall again, he pulled him into a long, warm kiss, only the night watching them and the trees shielding them from the road.  
Changkyun was warm and full of energy and he kissed back exactly like that. His hands were holding onto Hoseok’s shirt and he could feel him smile into the kiss.  
  
“Thanks for coming here with me,” Changkyun said.  
  
Hoseok just hummed and hugged him a little closer.  
Then it was time to fly.  
  
They soon fell into a routine and every time Changkyun fluttered down and landed safely in Hoseok’s arms he earned a quick soft kiss as a reward.  
Sometimes a longer one.  
Sometimes they kissed for minutes nonstop and completely forgot what they’d come there for in the first place.  
  
When he was all out of breath, Changkyun sat down in the grass and Hoseok right next to him and they stared up at the sky where there were a few scattered stars, more than they could see from the heart of the city.  
Changkyun’s wings glowed in blue and green tones, a little yellow here and there, and Hoseok let his fingers glide through his feathers and Changkyun hummed comfortably.  
  
“Minhyuk asked about us the other day,” Hoseok said and Changkyun looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“What did he want to know?”  
  
“How far we’ve gone. If I’ve kissed you.”  
  
“Really?” Changkyun said and his eyebrows were drawn together, his eyes curious. “What did you tell him?”  
  
“I told him we’re kissing and stuff.”  
  
Changkyun thought about it for a moment, his eyes back towards the sky and his hand searching for Hoseok’s, where it lay in the grass.  
  
“He already knew about that,” Changkyun said. “I talked to him a while ago.”  
  
Now it was Hoseok’s turn to look surprised. He stared at Changkyun’s side profile with big eyes.  
  
“Really? What did you tell him?”  
  
“Pretty much everything. Remember the motel? I wasn’t sure if it was weird to have sex there, but he told me to go for it...”  
  
Hoseok couldn’t hold back a laugh. Of course he would. It made absolute sense to him.  
 He looked at Changkyun and couldn’t bring himself to feel exposed or fooled. He was mostly just glad that things didn’t have to turn into a drama. Minhyuk was many things, but he wasn’t a person who played by the rules or expected others to do so. Those rules included sexualities and other people’s relationships.  
  
“That snake... he acted like he knew nothing... he just wanted to make me confess about you.”    
  
“Confess?” Changkyun said, his smile soft now and a curious spark in his eyes, when he stopped looking at the stars and looked at Hoseok instead.  
  
Hoseok’s heart sped up and his hand felt sweaty in Changkyun’s.  
He felt like he was 13 all over again, confessing to some pretty girl in an upper class, destined to be rejected, maybe to be made fun of, too.  
 But this was Changkyun, the man he’d been fooling around with for quite a while, his bandmate and flatmate, one of his six best friends, a person he trusted and loved and wanted to know about it.  
  
He took a deep breath and Changkyun was still looking at him, patiently, as if they had all the time in the world to do this. As if time didn’t matter at all when they’re together and as if the night would stay as long as they needed it to.  
  
“I told him I’m in love with you,” Hoseok said and he could watch Changkyun’s wings flutter and his colors turning pink and red and a big smile explode on his face.  
 He leaned into Hoseok’s space and breathed a barely there kiss onto his lips and then he made himself comfortable in the grass and rested his head in Hoseok’s lap, staring up at him with stars and fondness in his eyes.  
  
“I told him the same about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes okay bye. I'm gettin too soft and I'm embarrassing myself... please tell me if you liked it anyways.... D:  
> Next part will be pure smut tbh... (i actually already wrote it so yep)


End file.
